L'aigle et le serpent
by mc arno
Summary: Nagisa est connu comme étant le garçon girly petit et faible. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Lorsqu'une très bonne ami de ce dernier intègre sa classe, une nouvelle facette de lui se révélera à ses amis... Les secrets enfouie par le duo seront-ils révélées? Et si oui qu'elles conséquences auront-ils?
1. Prologue: les anges démoniaques

**Bien le bonjour à tout le monde après un arrêt prolongé de plusieurs mois me revoici avec une nouvelle fic cette fois ci sur assassination classroom. Je trouve l'anime génial tant au niveau de son principe scénaristique, que pour ses moments drôles quant aux mystères... Ils sont sublimes ! Et j'ai lu quelques fics du types que je vous propose qui sont vraiment intéressante mais malheureusement peu nombreuses et assez courtes...**

 **Bon alors je tiens à dire que je vais essayer de publier un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra de mon emploie du temps et de mon humeur, mais sachez que cette fic ne sera pas abandonner ! Bref autre chose que je tiens à dire n'hésiter pas à laisser un avis, une critique, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres je trouve cela vraiment super enrichissant ainsi que motivant, et évidement si vous avez des questions je tenterais de vous répondre. Bon sur ceux je vous dit bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Les Anges démoniaques

« Tout le monde se rappelle de cette fameuse journée... Cette journée fatidique où la lune fut réduite à l'état d'un vulgaire croissant en à peine quelques secondes dans une impressionnante explosion. Cette explosion avait vue le début d'un nouvel age pour l'humanité, un age de peur et de rassemblement mais aussi un age d'avance technologiques hors de commun en peu de temps... »

« Tout ça à cause de la destruction de l'astre le plus proche e la Terre, par une créature tentaculaire jaune qui sera connu par l'histoire sous le nom de Koro sensei... La créature que tous le monde voulait tuer, et qui pour d'obscurs raisons se mit à enseigner à cette classe comment le tuer, alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour rester en vie... C'est déjà bien bordélique comme histoire vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Mais ce que la plupart des gens oublie c'est qu'il y a eu un autre facteur dans ce changement d'age, et pourtant un pas des moindre... Tout commença au Japon quelque part près de la ville de Hiroshima, peu après la destruction de la lune. »

La nuit à Hiroshima était calme et douce les gens se promenaient dans les rues bouillonnante de vie. Les voitures ne cessaient leurs va et vient. Les vendeurs ambulants faisaient des affaires, certains enfants riaient. Les navires du plus petit chalutier au plus gros des pétrolier se succédaient au port dans un rythme fascinant d'ordre et de précision. Les avions décollaient en toute insouciance de l'aéroport. Cette nuit était vraiment parfaite... Même l'océan qui est d'habitude sauvage s'abattait sur le rivage en une douce mélodie apaisante.

Oui cette nuit là tout était vraiment calme, même à la caserne militaire la plus proche, où seulement les sentinelles en train de faire leurs rondes sous la pleine lune brisaient le calme apparent. Soudain un grand flash lumineux vint de la lune éblouissant transformant la nuit en jour et aveuglant tous les passant et animaux provoquant beaucoup d'accidents.

Une minute après l'événement tout le monde avait put retrouver la vue afin de voir le spectacle étonnant et terrifiant que la pleine lune s'était changer en croisant de lune, on pouvait voir scintiller dans le ciel nocturne les débris de ce que fut jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes la lune. Tout le monde étaient pétrifié en regardant le ciel. L'ambiance calme qu'il y avait jusqu'à présent était désormais un lointain souvenir alors que les accidents se multiplièrent, les rue étaient complètement dans le chaos.

Alors que les minutes commençaient à défilé à un rythme très lent, les gens étaient encore sous le choc, certains étaient par terre terrifié ou en tain de pleurer, des voitures étaient encastrés les unes dans les autres du carburant enflammé se répandait sur la chaussé, il y avait de nombreux de blessées, les cris se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passa...

Finalement les forces de l'ordre survivantes se mirent à aider les gens une fois leurs moyens retrouver. Immédiatement ils tentèrent de contrôler le mouvement de panique général qui s'emparait de la population, tout en tentant de limiter au maximum des dégâts matériel et humains de plus en plus important au vue de la crise de panique en progression.

Alors que les quelques policiers encore en état de maintenir l'ordre ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les gens paniqués, les blessés, les incendies, les potentielles écroulements de structures suite à des accidents, et aux voleurs qui se mirent à profiter de la diversion stellaire. Les premières ambulances ainsi que les premiers camions militaires arrivaient suite à un déploiement d'urgence, se frayant un passage au travers des rues encombrés à coups de char et et de camions lourds.

Malgré le déploiement massif de troupes armés afin de rétablir l'ordre dans non seulement Hiroshima mais également tous le pays il faudra une semaine pour voir un difficile retour à la normal. Mais durant cette première demi heure on aurait dit que c'était l'enfer sur terre :

« Au rapport sergent êtes-vous arriver dans le second district ? », demandait avec ferveur un colonel des forces d'auto défense alors qu'il sortait d'une des lourds camions blindé à la radio, après un bref grésillement la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Non colonel nous avons du mal à progresser, même avec les chars ouvrant la voie, les routes sont trop encombré à cause des accidents... Ce phénomène mets tôt le monde sur les nerfs... », termina le sergent avec voix plutôt anxieuse à la radio. S'ensuivit une longue minute de silence du colonel avant qu'il ne déclara :

« Je sais... Faites de votre mieux... », et sur cette réponse le silence radio se continua de plus belle. Heureusement maintenant que les secours étaient enfin arriver on pouvait voir une légère amélioration, suite aux arrestations, et aux secours porté aux différents blessées, ainsi que grâce à la protection rapide des différentes zones indispensable au rétablissement de ville. S'ils continuaient leurs efforts de cette façon il pourrait arriver à sécuriser la ville d'ici une journée...

BOOOOOM !

Mais alors que la situation commençait à peine à s'améliorer, le bruit d'une explosion retentit dans la nuit coupant net tous les cris de terreur, et de panique toutes les têtes se tournant dans la direction du son... L'air semblait être aspiré dans cette direction, quand tout d'un coup une énorme boule de lumière blanche noir apparut à dans la montagne environnante. Créant une onde de choc qui coucha par terre tout les humains n'étant pas à couvert, et faisant s'envoler beaucoup de débris par la même occasion.

La lumière aveuglant une deuxième fois la ville déjà en panique, et en quelques secondes s'était terminer, la boule disparut, et alors que les soldats et civils aux alentour essayaient tant bien que mal de se relever... Un énorme tremblement venant de la montagne se fit ressentir. Encore déboussoler par la suite d'évènements impossible qui venaient d'avoir eu lieu, quelques personnes réussirent néanmoins à regarder vers la montagne... Le temps sembla se figé quand ils virent ce qu'il y avait sur la montagne, ils étaient comme pétrifié dans la peur de ce qu'ils voyaient :

« Que voyez-vous ? », demanda un secouriste toujours à terre à l'un des soldat alors que ce dernier était toujours pétrifié. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il avait peur, tout ce qu'il put faire c'est avec une grande difficulté pointé du doigt la montagne. Regardant enfin de ses propres yeux le secouriste fut également figé avec une expression de panique sur son visage.

« Groaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Sur la montagne se trouvait une gigantesque créature quadrupède, elle mesurait environ 70 mètres de haut pour 57 de long. Ces quatres hideuses jambes étaient couvertes d'écailles vertes se terminant sur des pieds à trois orteil pourvue de gigantesques griffes faisant légèrement pensé à ceux d'un tyrannosaure son buste si l'on puis dire était quant à lui recouvert d'un épais manteau de fourrure noire d'où sortait de grandes plaques d'os qui s'étalaient à la fois sur le dos et le ventre de la créature tout comme un porc-épic. En parlant de son dos non seulement d'avoir des plaques d'os il y avait également des dizaines de longues tentacules avec des yeux et des dents de toutes tailles, qui sortaient librement s'agitant autour de la créature.

N'ayant pas de queue, elle avait par contre un très long coup d'au moins cinq mètres recouvert d'une fusion d'écailles et de poils, sa tète quant à elle était allongé et recouverte d'épaisses plaques d'os empilés comme des écailles. Il avait trois énormes yeux globuleux jaune vif avec trois iris toutes extrêmement mince, ses dents étaient énormes, affûtés et sortaient un peu de la mâchoire du monstre qui prenait à elle seul la moitié du volume de la tête. Pour finir la vision apocalyptique le monstre avait également une moustache moyenne de tentacules devant son museau et qui avaient toutes de petites dents incurvées.

Le monstre lâcha un grognement terrible qui fit comprendre à tout êtres vivants dans un rayon d'une centaine de kilomètres qu'il était là. Puis lentement il commença à se déplacer sur ses quatre énormes pattes rasant à chaque pas des dizaines d'arbres. Les gens ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur la créature se diriger vers la ville. Soudainement plusieurs soldats et officiers se rendirent compte de la menace et ils commencèrent à crier des ordres à la radio :

« Alerte ! Il y a un énorme monstre qui est en train de se diriger vers Fukushima ! Ce n'est pas un exercice!Je répète ce n'est pas un exercice ! Ordre à tous les soldats à l'est ouvrez le feu, empêcher cette créature d'atteindre la ville ! », ordonnait l'un des colonels déployer avec férocité :

« Roger, à toutes les unités ouvrez le feu sur la cible M1 ! », dit en réponse l'un de ses subordonnées qui cria assez fort pour faire reprendre leurs esprits à bon nombre de camarades. Une pluie de balles, d'obus, ainsi que des missiles commencèrent alors à s'abattre sur la créature dont les yeux semblaient avoir trouvé son prochain repas :

« Tant que la confirmation que la cible n'est pas à terre est obtenue continuer le feu de suppression ! Ici Yumi one j'appelle le QG, je demande un soutient aérien, et maritime. », déclara un autre colonel à la radio alors qu'il venait également de rejoindre le combat. Bientôt sous la puissance de feu utilisé par l'armé de terre, de l'air et de la marine qui se rassemblait de plus en plus nombreuse, on ne vit plus qu'un nuage de poussière, alors que des avions et hélicoptères de l'armé de l'air tournoyaient autour de la zone de combat :

« Cessez le feu ! Rapport sur l'état de l'objectif ! », ordonnait à la radio l'un des colonels. Et alors que le barrage de tir s'arrêtait enfin après dix longues minutes de tirs intensif, l'épais nuage de poussière quant à lui demeurais intact et énorme se dissipant très lentement dans un silence glaciale seulement coupé par une annonce à la radio :

« Colonel les radars sont HS, et l'imagerie thermiques est brouillé dut à la chaleur résiduelle des explosions... », Un vieux colonel asiatique aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche serrait furieusement ses dents en entendant les nouvelles, il se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville aux commandes de la mitrailleuse de calibre 50 antiaérien d'un char en première ligne. Il remettait en place sa casquette camouflage d'officier avant de donner la seule option qu'il lui restait :

« Heco 5 faites un survol de reconnaissance je avoir un visuelle que l'objectif M1 est mort... », ordonna-t-il à la radio manquant le Roger du pilote alors que son hélicoptère se dirigeait vers le grand nuage de fumé. Le front de l'officier comme celui de tous les soldats étaient abondant de sueur. Il faut dire que cette nuit est vraiment affreuse, d'abord la destruction de la lune, ensuite la vague de panique général et de chaos, et pour finir cette... Cette... Cette chose ! Il lui faudra au moins un mois de permission pour lui et chacun de ses hommes une fois cette affaire régler...

L'heure n'était plus à la pensée alors que l'hélicoptère arrivait finalement sur le nuage de poussière le soufflant avec ses hélices tout en pointant ses projecteurs vers le centre de ce dernier afin de tenter de repérer la créature ou ce qu'il en restait. Finalement après quelques longues minutes angoissante et stressante avec toutes les armes pointé sur le nuage :

« Colonel Suyamatra je crois qu'on l'as eu ! Aaaaaaaaah ! », la déclaration du pilote qui soulagea les nerfs de tous fut rapidement remplacer par l'horreur, alors que l'hélicoptère était abattu par plusieurs grands tentacules. Un cri de fureur bestiale emporta le nuage de fumée dans l'air, là devant eux la créature était toujours debout et n'avait à peine que quelques égratignures :

« Alerte l'objectif est intact i arrive ! », criaient plusieurs soldats à la radio en voyant la créature sauvage commencer à courir vers la ville. Suyamatra était complètement figé de peur ce monstre venait de se prendre près de dix tonnes de feu, d'explosifs et d'acier sur la gueule et il n'avait que quelques égratignures ! Finalement il enclencha la mitrailleuse de son blindé tout en criant :

« FEU ! FEU ! FEU A VOLONTE ! »

L'armé repris alors son tir de barrage, mais il était trop tard le monstre était déjà arriver à la première ligne de défense écrasant sous ses pieds de géants tout ce qui lui faisait obstacle, routes, bâtiments, véhicules, champs tous passa sous ses pieds de titan. Et une fois arriver à la première ligne, il se mit au travail réduisant à néant les véhicules blindés, et la centaines de soldats présent en moins d'une minute à coup de dents, griffes, pieds, et de tentacules. Et alors qu'il effectuait sa sombre besogne de s'alimenter il continuer à subir les tirs du restes des forces armées qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent qu'un très faible impact sur le corps de l'animal.

A peine eut-il terminer les amuses bouches qu'il se dirigea avec fureur sur la seconde et dernière ligne de défense de la ville comptant plusieurs millions d'habitants. Les courageux soldats continuèrent de tirer malgré la maigre efficacité de leurs armes, alors que le monstre était désormais trop proche de la ville pour que la marine ne puisse ouvrit le feu sans faire des centaines de victimes civils qui tentaient toujours de s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre ce qui était quasi impossible vue le chaos régnant à l'intérieur de la cité. L'armée de l'air quant à elle se faisait rétamé à chacun de leurs passage par les tentacules dorsales du monstre.

Suyamatra était complètement désespérer alors que chaque secondes rapprochait le montre de son prochain repas c'est à dire lui et ses hommes... Il n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre sa gueule prête à dévorer le char dans lequel il était actuellement... Il ferma les yeux dans la peur de sa mort prochaine pensant fortement à sa famille juste avant de trépasser...

« Bizzzt ! »

« BOOOM ! »

Suyamatra senti un vent légèrement chaud sur visage ainsi qu'une onde de choc qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle devant ces derniers était vraiment surprenant... La créature était dévié de sa trajectoire par une petite explosion bleu clair, ainsi qu'une sorte de gros objet électrifié qui l'avaient frappé simultanément au niveau de la gueule. A la surprise général la créature sembla déséquilibrer vers sa droite, mais alors que l'explosion bleu s'effaçait doucement dans le ciel nocturne le gros objet quant à lui était toujours entre les soldats et l'animal.

À la lumière d'une explosion on pouvait mieux voir l'objet, qui était en fait de forme humaine à une différence près il avait de grandes ailes de chauve souris dans le dos. L'humanoïde était recouvert d'une espèce d'armure noir cybernétique de très haute technologie qui recouvrait la quasi intégralité de son corps. L'armure elle même avait l'air très résistante malgré la finesse apparente de son épaisseur qui ne devait être que de 2 centimètres au maximum. Entre les articulation de l'armure on pouvait apercevoir une tenue noir qui a l'air également très solide.

Les ailes démoniaques était recouvert de la tenue noir et étaient assistés de bras mécanique relié au reste de l'armure. La personne portait une sorte de casque gris argenté qui recouvrait l'intégralité de sa tête faisant vaguement pensé à un masque à gaz de très haute technologie où l'on distinguait parfaitement à la place des yeux deux lumières vertes acides menaçante. Toutefois par dessus son casque il y avait une capuche noir qui camouflait la majeur partie du casque. L'étrange sauveur portait également une large ceinture autour de sa taille avec de grandes poches pleines. Une autre chose intéressante était qu'il portait sur son dos une espèce de grand fusil étrange et également d'une couleur argenté. Des deux cotés de ses hanches il y avait des sortes de lances-épées courtes ? Dont les poignets faisaient pensé à celle des vielles armes à feu du 18ème siècle. Cependant ces armes étaient de la même couleur que l'étrange fusil.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ces détails qui ont confondu Suyamatra, non ce qui l'a confondu furent deux plus petits détails, le premier la taille de l'humanoïde ne devait pas excéder celle d'un jeune adolescent, et aussi ces mains en poings fermés recouvert d'une couche de plumes et se terminant par des ongles formé en petites griffes... L'instant était vraiment succinct car même pas deux secondes après avoir été mis en déroute le monstre se remis tant bien que mal debout avec un cri assourdissant qui ne sembla pas déranger la sauveuse, avant de tenter de nouveau de la tuer.

En un éclair l'étrange chevalière s'était écarté de la route des larges mâchoires de l'animal. Elle empoigna rapidement ses deux épées et tout en volant autours des tentacules furieuse qui tentaient de la clouer au sol façon tapette à mouche, puis en un instant elle sectionna au tiers l'une des tentacules lui barrant la route laissant derrière lui un flot de sang rougeâtre... Le choc était trop intense pour les homes en dessous, ils avaient passé le dernier quart d'heure à arroser la même créature d'explosifs, de balles, et d'obus avec de très faibles résultats, et là deux petites épées venaient de faire plus de dégâts qu'eux et en même pas vingt secondes !

Dire qu'ils étaient bouche bée serait un euphémisme surtout quant à la suite des événement d'unseul coup le mystérieux personnage pointa ses deux épées vers la créatures, le bout de ces dernières s'ouvrirent pour laisser la place à des tirs énergétiques comme des balles qui elles faisaient des dégâts sur le corps de la bête de plus en plus furieuse qui tentait coûte que coûte de se débarrasser de la nuisance volant autour de lui de toutes les façons à ça disposition.

Au bout de 2 minutes d'un combat d'agilité, d'esquives, et de précisions entre le mystérieux sauveur et la créature et en particulier avec ses tentacules qui avait déjà diminué de quatre, il semblait que l'humanoïde en armure ait finalement fait une erreur. Et alors que la peur s'insufflait dans chaque fibres des soldats encore sous le choc en train de regarder plusieurs tentacules sur le point de finalement frappé le chevalier aérien, un faible son de coupure pouvait être entendu...

Et d'un seul coup les tentacules se figèrent tremblotants légèrement comme s'ils avaient extrêmement froid. Un autre flot de sang surgit soudainement du bas du cou de la créature qui s'écroulait légèrement, ces yeux étaient remplies de choc et de fureur alors qu'elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la base de son cou.

En effet à la base de son coup il y avait une forme humanoïde très rapide qui était en train de serpenter entre les tentacules paralyser pour les lacérer à l'aide de deux grandes épées qu'il avait en main. Il était poursuivie par la grande tête furieuse qui essayait de le manger, mais bientôt cette dernière se mit à rugir furieusement alors que la première personne lui tirait dans les yeux avec ses deux épées mitrailleuses tout en volant autour de son crane afin de le distraire pendant que son allié continuait sa découpe de poulpe.

En un temps record la plupart les tentacules dorsales ne tremblaient plus vue, qu'elles avaient été soient sectionné, soit blessé irrémédiablement par les coups de sabres du second protecteur qui semblait apparaître et disparaître entre chacune de ses attaques les plus risqués Son collègue volant quant à lui avait déjà bien épuisé la créature qui semblait s'épuiser de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle blessures.

Finalement les deux compères se lancèrent à l'attaque du cou, lorsque l'animal qu'ils combattaient fut suffisamment épuisé par l'intense combat. Le mystérieux découpeur de tentacules fit d'un geste rapide de ses épées la découpe d'un gros morceau de chair avant de sauter au sol pendant que le second déploya son étrange fusil et en moins d'une seconde tira un puissant coup de feu énergétique dans la plaie ouverte, provoquant une grande explosion qui arracha un quart du cou de la bête. A peine l'explosion fut-elle terminer que son allié lança deux sortes de petites grenades bleutés sous le cou de la créature.

L'explosion qui en suivie était équivalente au tir de plusieurs missiles tomahawk, et cette puissante explosion combiné au tir du fusil du sauveur volant finit par arracher le cou de la créature qui s'envola alors en l'air avant de retombé mollement à quelques mètres de l'armée nippone qui était complètement pétrifié face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ces deux personnages avaient réussi en moins de dix minutes à tuer un monstre qu'une bonne partie de l'armé japonaise avait à peine réussi à égratigner après un feu nourri de plus d'un quart d'heure de toutes leurs pièces d'armements.

Suyamatra était complètement sous le choc en regardant les deux êtres se dresser au clair du croissant de lune sur la dépouille de la créature il n'y a pas si longtemps semblant invulnérable. Maintenant il pouvait mieux voir le coéquipier si l'on puis dire de leur premier sauveur. Il était petit à peine assez grand pour ne plus être considéré comme un enfant. Il portait un long manteau avec plein de poches qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, il semblait être constituer d'écailles noir, bleutés. On pouvait entre-apercevoir en dessous du manteau une sorte d'armure comme celle du guerrier ou guerrière volant, à la différence que cette dernière avait l'air plus fine et élastique.

Il portait à droite de sa taille un étui à pistolet vraiment étrange et même futuriste. Sur son dos on pouvait voir entre croisé les deux grandes épées faites du même métal que celles de son coéquipier, ainsi qu'un fusil semblable à celui de l'autre soldat sauf que ce dernier était moins long et plus fin tout en rayonnant d'une étrange couleur verte. Le vieux colonel remarqua immédiatement que lui non plus ne portait pas de gants. Ces mains étaient recouvertes légèrement d'écailles noir bleuté, il avait également des griffes à la place de ses ongles dont coulait un étrange liquide violacé. Finalement son visage était également recouvert d'un casque noir argenté et de la capuche de son manteau. Et finalement pour finir le tableau la place de ses yeux i=sur le casque il y avait deux petites lumière bleu azur qui donnait la chair de poule au colonel quand il remarqua une autre chose...

Ils les regardaient attentivement... Ils ne bougeaient pas du tout telle des statues.

Finalement après plusieurs longues minutes de silence tendu entre le duo et l'armé japonaise qui commençaient à braquer des lampes et des projecteurs sur eux la voix d'un autre colonel fut entendu à partir d'un haut parleur :

« Qui.. Qui que vous soyez veuillez vous rendre immédiatement et posé vos armes sinon nous serons contraient d'utiliser la force ! », Quelle crétin pensa le vieux colonel ces personnes venaient de tuer un monstre qui as balayé les attaques de l'armé japonaise sans aucun effort... S'ils voulaient nous faire du mal rien ne pourrait les en empêcher... Les provoquer ne fis qu'augmenter le risque qu'ils attaquent...

Mais alors qu'il pensait rapidement aux conséquences des mots de son collègue le plus petit membre du duo posa rapidement son bras sur l'épaule de l'autre et puis d'un seul coup un nuage de fumé les entoura et quand la fumé se dissipa une fraction de seconde plus tard... Le duo avait mystérieusement disparu !

Tout le monde était une fois de plus ébranler par ce qui venait de se produire, et alors que les soldats cherchaient des yeux et avec les projecteurs les deux mystérieuses figures, Suyamatra le sut, un nouvelle age venait de s'ouvrir avec cette nuit de bouleversements où la lune explosa et que la légende des Anges démoniaques débuta...

 **Bon voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, si vous voulez laissez un avis je vous en prie j'y répondrais du mieux que je pourrais, sur ceux je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2: 3èmeE la classe d'assassinat

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs voici le nouveau chapitre, bon il est plus court que le prologue j'ai eu la grippe ett beaucoup de boulot entre temps donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire désolé... Bon je remerci ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en suivie, favoris et ont laissé un avis j'y répondrais dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre, bon sur ceux je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : 3ème E la classe d'assassinat

« Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis la destruction de la lune et l'incident de Hiroshima. Les choses rentraient petit à petit à la normal, l'ordre public avait été rétablie, les satellites réorienter pour éviter les débris lunaires. Une politique international plus unie avait finalement naquis de l'incident. Les abords de Hiroshima sont en cours de reconstruction et la carcasse de la créature est étudié dans un endroit top secret quelque part au sud par une commission de savants international... Oui le monde semblait aller mieux même la crise économique avait diminué gravement au niveau mondiale... Ah ! La classe E du collège de kunugigaoka à un nouveau professeur depuis la rentrée... Il se trouve que c'est un espèce de poulpe humanoïde jaune qui est responsable de la destruction de la lune ! »

Au sommets d'une des montagnes proche de kunugigaoka se trouvait un vieux bâtiment à une allure presque militaire fait d'un bois très vieux on pourrait même se demander si le bois n 'était pas pourris au vue de sa couleur. Devant le bâtiment se trouvait un terrain d'athlétisme très récemment construit... Le devant l'entré coulissante principal du bâtiment on pouvait voir une grande planche de bois avec marqué dessus 3E. En effet ce bâtiment isolé de l'école principal était le bâtiment de la classe 3E qui s'étaient vue confier parla globalité des chefs d'états de la planète, la mission d'assassiner leur professeur...

« Booom ! »

Une explosion retentit derrière le bâtiment laissant un grand nuage de fumé, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'armes de paintball et de nombreuses billes vertes étaient en train de passer par dessus le toit du bâtiment, on pouvait entendre des genres de petits cris haineux entre les tirs, ainsi qu'un rire moqueur.

De l'autre coté du bâtiment se trouvait la quasi totalité des étudiants de la classe 3E tous armées de différent types de fusils, mitrailleuses, pistolets et couteaux. Ils étaient tous éparpillé sur le terrain à l'arrière du bâtiment tentant de touché une sorte de flou jaune qui allait très vite autour d'eux tous en se moquant d'une étrange façon. Alors que certains étudiants étaient debout dans leurs tenues normale bien visible, d'autres tiraient depuis les fenêtres du bâtiments, d'autres depuis les buissons au bord de la foret, certains jetant des sortes de grenades. Et finalement certains étaient recouvert d'une sorte d'équipement de camouflage en forme d'herbe et tiraient depuis le ras du sol.

Plusieurs sulfateuses tiraient à plein régime vers l'entité jaune sans plus de succès que les tirs de leurs camarades. Au fur et à mesure les munitions arrivèrent à l'épuisement et très rapidement plus aucunes petites billes ne volaient. Toutes la classe étaient épuisé et désespérer quand le flou jaune atterri dans un nuage de poussière au centre du groupe d'étudiants nous le révélant pour la première fois.

IL s'agissait d'une sorte de grand poupe humanoïde jaune, ses jambes étaient constitués d'une dizaine de petites tentacule, et ses bras étaient également des tentacules plus grosse se terminant par une sorte de main à trois doigts. Sa tête quant à elle était complètement sphérique, sur cette dernière il y avait de collé un grand sourire à pleine dents en dessous de petits yeux noirs à peine plus grands que la largeur d'une mine de crayon. Il portait une robe d'universitaire à manche courte noir, avec une cravate avec le symbole du croissant de lue, ainsi qu'un petit chapeau de remise des diplômes :

« Nuruffu... C'était bien tenter les enfants, me prendre en embuscade de chaque coté, en utilisant divers armes de différents calibres tout en gardant caché vos atouts que sont vos escouades camouflés... Dommage cependant que vous n'ayez rendu inodore que 99,99% de vos équipements et corps ! », déclarait la créature sans bouger sa large bouche. Les étudiants avaient les dents serrer au commentaire de la créature, ils avaient mis plusieurs jours à préparer cette attaque et leur professeur les avaient repérer à cause d'un minuscule détail :

« J'en prends note Koro sensei ! », déclara-soudainement avec arrogance un garçon aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux de la même couleur, il portait une tenue d'étudiant moyen quoique légèrement débraillé. Il se tenait de façon cool et arrogante laissant pendre son pistolet dans sa main :

« Je n'en doutes pas Karma... Au fait tant que j'y pense je vous annonce que nous aurons très bientôt un nouvelle étudiant dans notre classe d'assassin. Il ou elle rejoindra nos cours d'ici quelques jours je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueille possible ! Sur ceux il faut que j'aille prendre ma pizza à Rome à tout à l'heure ! », déclara Koro sensei avant de s'envoler dans un autre nuage de poussière déroutant légèrement ses étudiants quelques peu abattu.

Mais bientôt la déception d'avoir échoué une fois de plus à tuer leur professeur s'estompa sur des conversations sur quelle genre de personne serait le nouvel étudiants. Et c'est sur ces conversations plutôt positives que la classe commença à renter à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment afin de déposer leurs armes et de prendre leur déjeuner. Nagisa un petit étudiant aux longs cheveux bleu fut l'un des premier à prendre rapidement son déjeuner avant d'aller s'installer sous un arbre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois installé il commença à manger en silence regardant de temps en temps le magnifique ciel bleu entre les branches.

Il était assez irrité de la demi journée, leur prof était un monstre très fort, très rapide... Et trop arrogant pour son propre bien ! Koro sensei est une bonne personne heu poulpe ? Oui poulpe mais il se repose un peu trop sur ses lauriers, face à de plus puissants adversaires ça pourrait lui jouer des tours... Le bleuté fut cependant sortit de ses pensé quand il senti deux personnes le rejoindre sous l'arbre. Le premier était Karma, suivie de près par Kayano une jeune fille de la même taille que Nagisa mais ayant de beaux cheveux verts ainsi que les yeux appareillé à ces derniers.

Les deux arrivants s'assirent chacun d'un coté du bleuté qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot alors qu'il continuait tranquillement à mangé ses spaghettis tout en regardant légèrement le ciel semblant y chercher quelque chose... Les trois amis restèrent ainsi dans un paisible silence continuant de mangé leurs différents plats très sereinement. Karma avait l'air dans les nuages comme à son habitude cependant comme tout le monde le savait ce n'était qu'une façade car il était toujours très attentif à son entourage, toujours à la recherche de moyens de chantage sur ses amis et camarades... Kayano quant à elle faissait naviguer son beau regard entre son dîner et le bleuté à coté d'elle, en particulier au niveau de sa main droite qui était étendu mollement sur l'herbe verte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à l'idée de la tenir. S'en quelle ne s'en rende compte elle se rapprocha petit à petit de l'assassin en herbe, presque sur le point d'effleurer la main tellement belle quand soudain :

« Dites comment pensé vous que seras le nouvel étudiant ? », demanda Karma avec un sourire démoniaque voyant qu'il avait interrompue l'approche pas si subtil d'une Kayano qui rougissait à ses propres actions. Nagisa ne sembla pour autant ne pas le remarquer comme il tourna finalement la tête vers son ami maître chanteur. Ses yeux bleu était en pleine réflexion face aux paroles de son ami, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'il s'arrêta de momentanément de mangé. Puis finalement il fit un sourire et déclara :

« Je ne sais pas pour tout te dire, même si je pense que je ne pourrais pas être plus surpris. Après tout on est déjà une sacré bande varié dans certains extrême que peu de gens pourraient imaginer ensemble... Et puis les derniers arrivants étaient quand même une intelligence artificielle de tourelle militaire qui arrive à ressentir des sentiments, et un étudiant ayant les même tentacules que Koro sensei et qui est totalement obsédé par être le plus fort du monde... Donc à mon avis quelle que soit cette étudiant et son caractère, ça ne pourras pas être insupportable... », dit tranquillement Nagisa avant de finalement mettre dans sa bouche les spaghettis qui pendaient au bout de ses baguettes depuis deux minutes :

« Au non je ne pense pas qu'on a encore tout vue... On a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir des fées, sorcières, aliens... », alors que Karma continuait sa diatribe Nagisa se concentrait plutôt sur son repas mangeant de plus en plus vite. Kayano elle aussi avait décrocher du discourt de Karma jusqu'à

ce que ce dernier ne dise :

« … Et évidement on pourrait aussi avoir les anges démoniaques parmi nos rangs. », à la simple évocation du nom du duo sauveur de Hiroshima Nagisa failli s'étouffer, mais il fit en sorte que cela passe complètement inaperçu et recommença plus doucement à mangé alors que ses amis continuait de parlé et que d'autres membres de la classe qui avait entendu les parole du roux ne vinrent également se joindre à l'échange inévitable :

« Les Anges Démoniaques ? Les sauveurs de Hiroshima ? Ils sont apparut et disparu en quelques minutes sans laisser la moindre trace... D'après ce que monsieur Karasuma m'a dit ils éviteraient au plus possibles les gouvernements, alors pourquoi viendraient-ils étudier dans une classe qui est sous la surveillance permanente d'au moins 90% des gouvernements mondiaux ? », demanda soudainement une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux noir charbon et aux yeux marron du nom de Kanzaki qui venait de se joindre au débat avec Sugino et Ritsu via leurs portables :

« Kanzaki a raison les probabilités que cela se produise sont de 0,0012% et ceux dans le meilleur des cas. », déclara l'intelligence artificielle aux cheveux violet tout en faisant un clin d'œil quelque peu glamour :

« Ouais c'est impossible que ça arrive ils auraient bien trop à perdre en faisant cela... D'ailleurs à votre avis qu'est ce qu'ils sont ? Personnellement je pense qu'ils sont tout comme Koro sensei des expérience de laboratoire qui ont mal tourné. », demanda à son tour Sugino aux autre qui semblaient réfléchir à la question sauf pour Nagisa qui était en train de finir son plat exploit qu'il semble être le seul à parvenir à réaliser aujourd'hui :

« Je pense que ce sont des cyborgs venus du futurs afin de combattre des créatures comme celle qui ont attaqué Hiroshima et qui sans leur intervention dominerons le monde dans l'avenir ! », déclara soudainement Kayano en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour tenter de mieux s'exprimer. Karma sifflotait négativement tout en secouant son doigt négativement à la proposition avant de dire avec une trop grande confiance en lui :

« Impossible, changer le passé ne rimerait à rien du tout. Si tu veux mon avis ce sont des extraterrestres qui ont lâché ce monstre pour voir nos capacités défensives avant de le tuer, pour pouvoir dans l'avenir tous nous tuer ou nous contrôler ! », déclarait le roux avec un air diabolique, faisant frémir la plupart de ses camarades assassins à l'exception du bleuté qui écoutait comme à son habitude avec calme et attention :

« Pour notre part moi et Ritsu nous sommes plus de l'avis de Kanzaki... Mais et toi Nagisa qu'est ce que tu en penses ? », dit finalement Sugino attirant l'attention de tous sur le bleuté bien silencieux jusque là. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, jusqu'à présent il avait su éviter ce genre de questions avec brio... Mais cette fois sous le regard intense de ses compagnons il devrait répondre, il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche quand...

« Bip bip bip boom ! »

« Ah j'ai un message ! », déclara soudainement Nagisa heureux d'avoir été sauvé par le gong. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis qui n'avaient encore jamais entendu cette sonnerie de sms venant du portable du jeune étudiant, ce dernier se mis à lire le message rapidement, tout e ayant un faible sourire qui se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, finalmenet il sembla rigoler légèrement alors qu'il tapait sa réponse. Kayano et Karma étant les plus proches du bleuté se penchèrent un peu plus derrière ce dernier afin de pouvoir lire le message venant d'une certaine Hydrin.

« Salut Nagisa ! Aujourd'hui j'ai vue un chaton dépressif et du coup ça m'a fait pensé à toi et qu'il fallait que je te contact un peu quand même ! Alors dis moi mon dépressif de quinze ans que fais tu de beau dans ton école d'intello complètement cons ? Des maths ? Du japonais ? De la torture sur professeur peut-être ? Non ne me dit rien... Tu sèche les cours ! Ouais ça dois être ça à tout les coups espèce de petit enfoiré de mes deux ! », autant le dire le message en lui même à donné quelques sueurs de malaise à Kayano, ce qui les donna à Karma cependant fut la réponse que le meilleur assassin de la classe envoya à la dénommé Hydrin.

« Mais bien sur ! C'est totalement moi ça ! Étant le chaton dépressif que je suis j'ai fait des maths tout en torturant le prof, puis en allant en japonais j'ai décidé de sécher tout les cours de la journée:/ Non sérieusement tu m'as pris pour qui ? Toi peut être espèce d'obsédé de l'extrême ! Bon et sinon à part m'insulter tu as autre chose à me dire espèce de chasseuse de problèmes de merde... », Cette fois ci même Karma était ma-alaise ce qui était un choc pour Sugino et Kanzaki ne se rappelant pas une fois avoir vue le roux être vraiment mal-alaise de quelque chose. Il faut dire que c'était quelque chose de voir le calme, gentil et prévenant Nagisa envoyé un message si cru et sarcastique à quelqu'un alors que d'habitude il ne répond pas aux moqueries de ce genre...

« Tu sais me flatter ne me feras pas arrêter pour autant chaton dépressif ! Oui je voulais te dire deux trois petite choses, premièrement il se pourrait que je te croise toi ou un de tes camarades très prochainement, deuxièmement prépare toi au carnage à venir et enfin troisièmement... Et bien en fait il n'y a pas de troisièmement aller à bientôt;) »,à la lecture de ce dernier message Nagisa semblait quelque peu décourager et abattue. Sans changer son expression de visage il éteint lentement son portable avant de le remettre dans sa poche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever il fut retenue par deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules :

« Nagisa... On peut savoir qui est cette Hydrin ? » demanda calmement Kayano sans jamais dévoiler son regard du dessous de sa frange verte, toutefois Nagisa pouvait ressentir que sa poigne se serrait de plus en plus autour de son épaule. Voyant cette situation il tourna la tête de l'autre coté pour rencontrer... Le Diable :

« Alors Nagisa c'est pas beau de nous cacher que tu as une petite amie... », commença-t-il moqueusement et sadiquement comme à son habitude, une sorte d'aura maléfique sembla entouré le roux alors qu'on avait l'impression que deux cornes rouges, et une queue fourchue venait de sortir instantanément de son corps, ces yeux était devenues petits et diaboliques, et ces dents ressemblait à des crocs. Il avait fait une bourde ça c'était sur maintenant il fallait se sortir de ce mauvais pas rapidement... Une nouvelle ombre menaçante se plaça soudainement devant lui :

« Alors Nagisa tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question... Est ce que cette fille Hydrin est ta petite amie... », demanda assez dangereusement Kanzaki bien qu'elle ait un sourire plutôt amical, et ses yeux fermé. Le bleuté soupira en gage de défaite pensant seulement pour lui même « Pourquoi ais-je choisis une personnalité si vulnérable... », finalement il pris un visage neutre avant de s'expliquer :

« Eh bien voyez-vous Hydrin est ma meilleur amie depuis que nous sommes enfants... En fait on pourrait dire qu'on a grandi ensemble, c'est une très bonne personne bien que légèrement trop excité sur les bords... Donc on est juste de très bons amis qui gardons bien le contact ! », dit-il simplement en finissant avec un sourire alors qu'il s'échappa du piège mortel tendu par ses trois camarades pendant leur moment de relâchement. Il essaya de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du trio, croisant un Sugino qui avait l'air atterré devant le comportement de Kanzaki. Il continua son chemin vers le bâtiment. Il montait les marches quand il s'arrêta tout à coup avec un pied encore en l'air.

Le quatuor regardait le bleuté désormais il semblait vraiment très concentré, l'inaction était tellement calme que même le bruit du vents, et des insectes semblait s'être stopper. Il avait les yeux profondément fermées puis d'un seul coup il les ouvrit et se tourna vers le chemin pour accéder au campus principal. Au moment où il fit cette action un cri pouvait être entendu :

« C'est Okuda ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! Appelez monsieur Karasuma ! », cria rapidement Isogai suite au cri de terreur qui venait du bas de la foret. Nagisa quant à lui était rester immobile alors que la plupart des élèves dévalaient le chemin de la montagne Karma et Karasuma qui venait enfin de sortir de son bureau à leur tête. Tous armé d'armes anti-prof ils comptaient bien aller aider la fragile savante folle de la classe. Kayano et Kanzaki quant à elles étaient également sur le pied de guerre pendant que Ritsu coordonnait l'attaque indiquant la position du téléphone portable de Okuda en temps réel. Après avoir récupérer un revolver, et deux mitrailleuses légères elles allaient partir toutes les deux dans une seconde vague d'assaut quand elles virent Nagisa n'ayant toujours pas bougé de place regardant vers le chemin où le cri de leur amie avait été entendu :

« Nagisa qu'est ce que tu fais Okuda est peut être en danger, qu'est ce que tu attends ?! », demanda avec agacement Kayano alors qu'elle allait le tirer de force pour le faire les suivre. Mais au moment d'empoigner son bras comme elle le faisait si souvent, Nagisa se décala légèrement sur le coté tout en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pendant que le seconde vague partit enfin sur le chemin. Désormais de plus en plus en colère contre l'inaction de son ami pourtant bienveillant Kayano fut de plus en plus en colère comme elle déclara :

« Quoi chut ! » « AAAh ! Ah ! », les nouveaux cris qui se firent entendre pouvaient facilement être reconnu comme étant ceux de leurs camarades de classes, ce fait fit légèrement avoir des sueurs froides aux deux filles ainsi qu'au restant des étudiants. Car qu'est ce qui aurait put leurs arriver alors qu'ils sont accompagner de Karasuma ! Purée cette homme est un véritable monstre ! Nagisa n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien déranger par ce fait comme il souleva simplement un sourcil en signe d'explication. Une fois les cris passer il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau :

« C'est une affaire qui demande des moyens disons... Particuliers... Donc écoutez je vais chercher l'arme approprier à ce « genre de situation », et pendant ce temps tenter de tenir le plus longtemps possible... Bon on y va ! », sur cette déclaration il se retourna et allait rentrer dans le bâtiment de la classe sous les protestations des jeunes filles :

« Nagisa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous!Comment tu sais à quelle genre de menace on a affaire ? Et de quelle arme tu parles ? Et comment tu vas rapidement nous rejoindre après on peut savoir ! », aux nombreuses questions Nagisa s'arrêta en soupirant lourdement et avec irritation, son aura devint de plus en plus sombre et avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment il répondit :

« Pas le temps de répondre aux questions il faut y aller, je vous expliquerais plus tard... »

 **Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre plus court, mais il va mettre en place le décor et l'ambiance pour la suite j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et pas de panique dès le prochain chapitre le choses vont bouger bn sur ceux je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Hydrin Furustuki

**Bien le bonsoir chère lecteurs me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre plus long cette fois ci. Alors avant tout je voudrais vous remecier pour vos reviews elles font super plaisir, je vais y répondre plus personnellement une fois ce chapitre posté... Mais bon pour les plus grandes questions je peux y répondre maintenant alors oui en effet nous n'aurons pas les personnages classiques dfans cette fic j'ai changé plus ou moins leurs personnalités pour qu'elles s'accordent au scénario, ensuite oui je pense que je vais m'établir sur un rythme de publication d'une fois toutes les deux semaines, toutefois si le chapitre est prêt avant je le posterais en avance mais pour ne pas vous décevoir dites vous que les nouvelles publications arriverons toute les deux semaines. Bon voilà alors ce chapitre à un peu plus d'action que le précédent et j'ai également injecté une bonne dose d'humour:) Il me plait beaucoup en tout cas bon sur ceux je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Hydrin Furustuki

Après avoir traqué leurs camarades de classes et instructeurs pendant plusieurs minutes, grâce à l'aide de Ritsu et aux cris produit par ces derniers le duo féminin avait finalement trouvé une clairière à mi chemin de la salle de classe et du départ du chemin. Leur premier regard sur le lieu après avoir poussé un buisson fut une vision apocalyptique. Presque tout leurs camarades de classes étaient piégé à droite et à gauche de la clairière, l'herbe était piétiné, brûlé, voir à certain endroits explosé. Il y avait certaine fosses dans le sol où on pouvait entendre les faibles cris de certains de leurs camarades. D'autres étaient collé par une sorte de glu au sol ou par ds flèches aux arbres, certains étaient dans des filets accroché aux arbres telle des trophées.

Les nombreuses armes amené par les groupes étaient dispersé au sol avec les munitions anti-prof qu'elles contenaient. En fait la chose qui les a le plus choque était le groupe se trouvant au centre de la clairière se composant de monsieur Karasuma, Karma et Sugino qui avaient l'air essoufflé et blessé entouré de flèches, shuriken et autre armes plus ou moins mortel. Sans attendre plus longtemps elles se précipitèrent vers les trois survivants faisant toutes fois attention à certaines flèches et shuriken envoyé sur eux par les survivants. C'est avec difficulté qu'elles réussirent à les rejoindre :

« Monsieur Karasuma, que c'est-il passé ?! », demanda immédiatement Kayano alors qu'elle tirait avec son pistolet vers les arbres d'où étaient venus les flèches. Kanzaki quant à elle tirait également avec sa mitrailleuse vaillant toutefois à économiser le plus possible ses faibles réserves de munitions. Haletant ce qui était inquiétant venant de la part de leur professeur. Karasuma répondit finalement :

« On est tombé dans un piège En fait l'enlèvement de Okuda près de l'école n'était qu'une sorte d'appât afin de nous mener ici... Qui que ce soit elle a traîné sa fuite pour qu'on la fois arrivé ici la plupart des élèves se sont fait prendre dans les différents pièges posé au préalable... Et pendant qu'on tentait d'éviter les pièges il ou elle a tiré avec précision de diverses armes afin de nous immobiliser et nous faire tomber dans d'autres pièges encore plus dissimulé... Quand les autres sont arrivé elle a commencé à sortir des flash bang et à recommencer son manège, changeant en permanence de place pour éviter notre riposte. Qui que ce soit qui ait tendu cette embuscade c'est sans aucun doute un pro... ATTENTION ! », cria-t-il poussant la fille verte légèrement sur le coté afin d'éviter qu'elle se prenne une flèche dans la manche de sa chemise :

« Où se trouve Nagisa ? Avec ses talents d'assassins il nous serait bien utile pour riposter contre l'ennemi... », Kanzaki et Kayano tirèrent un peu plus durement à la mention du bleuté leurs visages se crispèrent un peu. Finalement c'est Kanzaki qui répondit à la question de l'enseignant :

« Ah celui là je me retiens ! Il semble savoir ce qui nous attaque mais il nous dit rien ! Il s'est barré dans le bâtiment déclarant simplement qu'il fallait un armement particulier pour ce genre de mission, et qu'il fallait qu'on lui fasse confiance, qu'il nous expliquerait plus tard... », Karasuma leva un sourcil intrigué alors que le groupe se trouvaient désormais dos à dos, au centre de la clairière prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement. Les flèches et shurikens finirent par s'arrêter de voler et soudain les minutes devenaient de pus en plus longue et pesantes, pas un mot, pas un cri, pas un bruit ne semblait casser ce lourd silence jusqu'à ce que finalement Karma ne parle :

« C'est calme... Trop calme... Pourquoi il nous tire plus dessus ? », demanda-t-il les gouttes suant sur son front, tout comme ses camarades. A la déclaration tendu du roux une réalisation vint soudainement à l'esprit de Sugino, il regarda les pièges pour voir si sa théorie était juste... Et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquillé les yeux :

« Les gars regarder nos camarades... », dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, c'est à ce moment que la réalisation parvient à tout le reste du groupe alors qu'ils regardaient rapidement les différents pièges où se trouvaient tous leurs amis... Ils ne criaient plus et ne bouger plus non plus, ils avaient les yeux bien ouvert et écarquillés tremblotant légèrement montrant juste qu'ils étaient encore en vie :

« Non... Comment... Il a réussi à tous les immobiliser... « , demanda Kayano avec une légère terreur tremblant légèrement avec son pistolet en main. Les autre étaient aussi légèrement paralysé à la vue des compétence de leur ennemie. C'est Karasuma étant le moins stupéfait de cette exploit qui continua les pensées de son élève :

« Impressionnant il a réussi sans qu'on sans rendent compte à administré un paralysant à tout ceux qui étaient piégé, et qui auraient put éventuellement nous servir de renfort... Il est vraiment très doué... », sur ces mots ses yeux se rétrécirent un peu plus de détermination et de colère cherchant aussi à découvrir les objectif de cette ennemie, assassin ? Il essayait certainement de tuer Koro en lui tendant un piège semblable mais avec toute la classe en tant qu'otage ? Possible cependant pour cela il aurait simplement eut besoin que de quelques uns, pas toutes la classe ? Que cherche-t-il alors ? A attiré l'attention de quelqu'un ? A faire passé un message ? Et Nagisa dans tout ça... Qu'est ce qu'il sait ? Est-t-il même avec lui ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de l'agent du gouvernement quand soudain il vit vit une flèche sans aucun doute mortel se diriger vers lui.

Avant que le flèche ne touche sa cible il poussa tout le groupe sur le coté afin qu'ils échappent à l'objet mortel venant des bois. Karasuma soupira légèrement de soulagement à la petite victoire... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la flèche qui avait un flash bang dégoupillé. Le groupe ne put rien faire quand ce dernier explosa libérant sa lumière et son son trident les rendant inapte au combat temporairement. Les adolescents lâchèrent leurs armes dans la surprise pendant que leur professeur tentait tant bien que mal de se retrouver en position de combat malgré son incapacité temporaire et les cris de ses étudiants. Il n'eut cependant pas cette chance car un filet lancé à grande vitesse s'abattit sur le groupe les plaquant à terre.

Au bout de deux minutes le groupes retrouva enfin tous ses sens, et les effets du produits paralysant sur les autres élèves sembla perdre ses effets comme certains pouvaient de nouveau remuer légèrement leurs extrémités. Le groupe qui avait tenu le plus longtemps quant à lui étaient bel et bien bloqué malgré tous leurs efforts le filet était bien planté dans le sol. Soudain un forme sorti des buissons, l'individu portait un manteau vert kaki avec une longue capuche cachant sa tête, ainsi qu'un jogging noir, il était grand mais pas autant que Karasuma. Il portait sur son dos un arc, et dans ses mains un lance filet, deux sacoches de tailles moyennes se trouvaient également de chaque coté de sa taille et une ceinture de couteau allait de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite.

Il avançait lentement posant tranquillement son lance filet sur épaule. Ses pas toquait légèrement contre le sol telle le tic tac d'une horloge mortel. La peur s'insufflait de plus en plus dans membres de la classes 3E à ce rythme, il se dirigeait vers le filet qu'il avait lancé. Quand il arriva à trois mètres de ces derniers ils puent enfin voir le visage de leur agresseur. Elle, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux de couleur violette son visage était typiquement européen et jolie qui plus est... Enfin jolie si elle n'avait pas cette puissante aura meurtrière qui l'entourait. Tous les cinq serraient les dents et étaient paralysé par la peur quand la jeune fille s'arrêta et les regarda de haut avec un regard effrayant avant de dire d'une voix sans émotion :

« Alors c'est tout ce que vaut cette classe d'assassin ? Il m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez dangere... », elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors qu'une voix la coupa dans ses paroles venant de derrière les arbres :

« Au oui ils le sont ! Ils n'étaient juste pas préparé à te rencontré... Que dis-je ? Personne n'est préparé à te rencontré ! », déclara une voix familière qui fit se relever la fille en regardant dans la direction de la voix comme tout le monde. Karma cependant remarqua le léger sourire arborant le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se retournait vers les arbres où une silhouette sortie de l'ombre :

« Nagisa... »Murmura légèrement Kayano voyant le bleuté à peine sortir de la lisière de la foret, mais elle fronça les sourcils ne voyant aucune armes apparente sur ce dernier qui se tenait face la fille qui ne bougeait plus alors qu'elle le regardait. Finalement elle parla ne bougeant cependant pas le moins du monde son corps :

« Ah je me demandais quand tu viendrais Nagisa. Faudra que tu m'explique un jour pourquoi tu arrive toujours à la bourre ! », dit-elle avec un ton légèrement taquin. A ce moment précis c'est comme si un le cerveau de toute la classe E avait explosé avec une seule affirmation qui vint à l'esprit de tous « Ils se connaissent ! », la bouche bée était de rigueur alors que la conversation entre les deux continuait comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre :

« Oh tu sais que j'aime me faire désiré ! Tout autant que toi tu aimes me surprendre, cependant tu n'aurais pas dut envoyer ton message avant l'enlèvement d'Okuda c'était d'une évidence ! », dit sournoisement et mesquinement Nagisa qui mit même ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il ne craignait rien du tout arborant une légère expression d'arrogance... La classe E était de plus en plus dans la confusion et l'incompréhension devant l'échange, même Karasuma était bouche bée. Le fille cependant sembla rire un peu, avant de retirer d'un geste élégant sa capuche révélant dans son intégralité sa longue chevelure blanche qui n'était dans aucune coupe particulière. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le coté droit, posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche gauche avant de répondre :

« Qui ne tente rien n'aura rien ! Et puis vue comment tu parlais d'eux je pensais qu'ils seraient plus fort que ça ! Je pensais franchement qu'ils pourraient paré ce petit stratagème j'en suis déçu vois-tu. », dit-elle à son tour avec arrogance Nagisa cependant semblait à peine affecté il leva juste les yeux au ciel avant de dire d'un ton impassible :

« Et tu voulais qu'ils réagissent comment à cette enlèvement en plein milieu d'une paisible journée suivie d'une série de pièges surprises tout en étant tirer dessus par des armes toutes plus insolites que les autres, dans le seul but de les diriger vers des pièges encore plus camoufler pour que tu puisse les paralyser par la suite et finalement rendre inopérant le petit groupe ayant réussi à échapper au reste de la stratégie ? »,dit-il en changeant son regard de arrogant à calme et impassible. La fille semblait un peu gêner par cette explication comme elle trépignait sur ses pieds avant de se reprendre et de dire :

« Bon peut-être... Et toi que compte tu faire pour me vaincre à moins que je ne sois devenu miro tu n'as pas d'arme... Ta seule issu semble être la fuite... Que vas-tu faire ? », ces détails rappelèrent aux étudiants que le bleuté étaient leur seule chance de survie à part leur professeur poulpe mutant qui ne reviendrait pas avant encore une bonne demi heure. Cela semblait mal parti, quand soudain Nagisa baissa légèrement la tête arborant un petit sourire dégageant une très forte confiance, et détermination et que son aura meurtrière semblait de plus en plus grande et dérangeante. Cette situation suffit cependant à faire retrouver un peu de son sérieux à la jeune fille. Nagisa parla finalement avec un ton calme et très sérieux :

« Tu te trompe mon amie... J'ai bien pris une arme... L'arme la plus efficace contre toi... », sa main gauche se déplaçant dans sa poche, la jeune fille sembla avoir quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur front. Alors que le reste de la classe était extrêmement tendu dans se qu'allait faire Nagisa. Ils s'attendaient à tout venant de sa part. Soudain avec une grande rapidité il sortit un carnet de sa poche et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard avant de dire à haute voix :

« Point faible n°17 Hydrin a toujours son doudou, un petit bonhomme en peluche nommé tendrement Pichounet, elle dort toujours avec, et lui parle de ses petits secrets comme à un confident, elle n'oublie jamais de le laver avec un produit parti... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir comme le cri strident de la jeune fille se fit retentir. Si les cerveaux de tout le monde étaient tendu face à l'échange redevenue glaciale, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils avaient grillées face à la nouvelle situation comique :

« NAGISA ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ! », criait toujours leur agresseur alors que son visage était maintenant rouge d'embarras. Nagisa cependant ce semblait pas du tout troublé par ça réaction, s'arrêtant juste de lire le petit carnet, ayant pour charmant titre « Les points faibles de Hydrin », pendant les cris de la dites Hydrin. Quand elle s'arreta de crier Nagisa parla de nouveau :

« Comme tu vois j'ai l'arme la plus efficace donc ça va marché ainsi, Tu vas rendre les armes, et libéré les otages gentiment ou alors je continuerais de lire ce carnet à haute voix, et si cela ne suffit pas je le publierais sur un blog très connu en ligne par une simple pression sur ce bouton... », dit-il en sortant sa main gauche de sa poche avec afficher à l'écran le blog et les lignes qui semblent être écrite dans le carnet avec son pouce sur le bouton « envoie ». Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de tous « c'est cruel »... La dénommé Hydrin quant à elle avait fini d'être embarrassé, et avait de nouveau son aura meurtrière autour d'elle de plus en plus forte, son regard était caché par ses cheveux, mais nul doute qu'il était mauvais, elle parla de nouveau d'une voix calme et mortel :

« Oui on pourrait faire ça... Ou alors le faire à ma façon espèce d'enfoiré ! », cria -t-elle avant de s'élancer vers le bleuté dans le but de lui prendre son carnet et son téléphone. Nagisa réagis rapidement en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et en grimpant rapidement à l'arbre à coté de lui après avoir esquivé au dernier moment la charge initial de la blanche. Ensuite il semblait sauter d'arbres en arbres poursuivit au sol par Hydrin tout en en continuant sa lecture à haute voix :

« Point faible n°12 Hydrin à peur des chatons roux, car elle croit qui complotent pour pouvoir la dévorer durant son sommeil, ainsi que tenter de la faire tomber sous les roues de camions ! », déclarait la voix de plus en plus lointaine de Nagisa alors qu'il continuait de sauter entre les arbres de la foret verdoyante poursuivit par la fille dans les cris de colère et d'embarras devenaient de plus en pus lointains également. Le reste des prisonniers étaient comment dire... Totalement confus, bouche bée, détruit psychologiquement ! Oui je pense que ça se rapproche de leur état d'esprit actuelle... Après une longue minute de silence où seul le son du vent et des cris lointains pouvaient être entendu c'est Nakamura une jeune fille blonde qui repris la parole :

« Dites vous étiez au courant que Nagisa était aussi agile ? », demanda-t-elle au groupe avec le plus grand naturel du monde du fond de sa fosse. Cette phrase quelque peu stupide à suffit pour que tout le monde retrouve se esprits en particulier Sugino :

« T'es sérieuse Nakamura ! Nagisa vient de s'enfuir dans les bois en révélant des secrets gênant sur une fille qui vient en à peine moins d'une demi heure de neutraliser ce qui est je le rappelle au passage le meilleur espoir de survie pour la planète Terre . Et toi la première question qui te vient à l'esprit c'est comment Nagisa peut être aussi agile ! », cria Sugino avec frustration, colère et une bonne dose de sarcasme suivie rapidement par la quasi totalité de la classe coincé dans les différents pièges de la connaissance de Nagisa. Finalement c'est Kayano qui parla d'un ton calme et tranchant stoppant les pluies de cris au passage :

« Oui j'ai entendu parlé d'elle... Nagisa à dit que c'était une ami d'enfance et qu'ils avaient selon ces propres mots « Grandis ensemble, en quelque sorte... » voilà c'est tout ce qu'il a dit... », cette déclaration avait de quoi faire réfléchir, ce que firent rapidement les membres de la 3E c'est Okuda une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et portant des lunette qui poursuivie le sujet alors qu'elle était ligoté à un arbre :

« Comment ça ils ont grandi ensemble en quelque sorte ? Et puis plus inquiétant Nagisa ne semblait pas surpris pas la tournure des événements... Presque comme si c'était une chose normal pour ces deux là... », dit-elle encore plus calmement. Rien que cette déclaration avaient réussi à refroidir l'ambiance au niveau de la température du Groenland :

« Vous pensez quand même pas que notre doux et innocent Nagisa aurait put participer à de telle actes avant... », demanda doucement Kanzaki avec un soupçon de terreur. Le reste de la classe pensa à ces paroles également il semblait en effet qu'il y avait des parties de Nagisa que personne ne semblait vraiment connaître. Karma allait continuer la conversation quand un bruit de bruissement de feuillage commençait suivie de sanglot et de plaintes ?

« Nagi ! C'est bon je me suis déjà avoué vaincu, tu pourrais éviter de m'humilier d'avantage ! », criait la voix de leur ex ravisseur depuis la foret. Tout le monde regardait avec confusion vers les arbres d'où les plaintes semblaient venir, et qui désormais se rapprochaient à grand pas :

« Tu m'écoutes au moins Nagi ! Par tout les dieux et démons de tout les mondes lâche moi ! Je suis désolé ! », cria-t-elle encore plus fort alors que le duo ne semblait plus être qu'à deux buisson de la clairière piégé ce qui rendit la tension et la confusion d'autant plus grande pour les auditeurs. Quand soudain surgissant d'un buisson on pouvait voir un Nagisa totalement indifférent tirée sans aucune délicatesse la jeune fille responsable de tout leurs malheurs par une des ses oreille ne daignant même pas se retournée pour lui répondre. Dire que tout le monde était bouche bée serait un euphémisme car la dernière fois que Nagisa a été quelque peu taquin, mesquin voir irrespectueux envers une fille était … Et bien en fait jamais... D'ailleurs en parlant d'être irrespectueux il tira un coup sec sur l'oreille de la fille la faisant tombé à genoux juste devant lui grâce à l'élan et sans doute la douleur :

« Hydrin... Tu n'as pas quelque chose à leurs dire... », dit calmement Nagisa sur le même ton qu'utiliserai un grand frère, ou un parent pour gronder un enfant sans toutefois perdre son expression neutre. Ce qui ne fit que mettre encore plus mal à l'aise les captifs, et qui eut même l'effet d'ôter toutes pensé à Karasuma trop surpris de l'absurde de la situation :

« Mmmmh... Je.. Je... m'exc... use... », marmonna la jeune fille tout en gonflant ses joues d'un rouge assez prononcé, et en tortillant ses doigts l'air quelque peu gêner. Cependant la réponse ne semblait pas convenir à son ami d'enfance vue qu'il tira un peu plus sur l'oreille de la jeune fille la faisant légèrement sursauter, alors qu'il disait :

« Point faible n°37 Hydrin fait une collection de vignettes disons quelques peu sal... », avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en dire d'avantage la blanche était de nouveau sur ses pied faisant par l'occasion pendre le bras du bleuté étant plus court. Elle était en train d'agiter furieusement ses bras en l'air tout en étant de nouveau d'un beau rouge tomate en criant :

« NON C'EST BON ! JE VAIS LE DIRE ! », Toujours avec sa poker face le bleuté cependant ne termina pas sa phrase préférant fixer de son regard vide les yeux violets qui se détournèrent alors qu'elle soupirait d'agacement. Finalement elle se remis en face des prisonniers et détourna légèrement la tête de honte avant de dire cette fois ci de façon plus compréhensible :

« Oui bon... La troisième E je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir attaquer, piéger, et pour la fille ligoter à l'arbre kidnapper, pardon... », le silence sembla de mise pendant quelques secondes avant que les cris de la classes ne s'enchaînent lui demandant des explications, et surtout qu'est-ce qui la faisait croire qu'ils allaient accepter ses excuses ainsi. Hydrin pouvait facilement sentir les gouttes de sueurs coulaient dans son dos à cette palette très varié de colère, mépris, et autre sentiments négatifs envers elle. Le plus petit à l'arrière soupira murmurant pour lui même :

« Je sais pas si je dois être consterné en sachant ça... Mais c'est pas la pire des premières approches qu'on ait fait... », pendant le flot ininterrompue de cris et de reproche cependant Karasuma était plus concentré sur le visage de la fille maintenant qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort, quoique légèrement vulnérable sur les bords... Le visage de la jeune fille lui semblait familier... Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais où ? C'est à ce moment précis que choisi Koro sensei pour revenir de son voyage d'Italie ayant encore un peu de pizza sur la bouche, une fois posé faisant taire toutes les conversations et provoquant une fois de plus un nuage de poussière aveuglant il se mit enfin à parler avec inquiétude :

« Quoi ! Mais que c'est-il passé ! Les enfants ! Karasuma ! », criait-il avec inquiétude alors qu'il libérais à vitesse mach 20 tout les prisonniers de leurs diverses pièges, prenant soin de les déposer au centre de la clairière où il n'y avait aucun piège. Une fois tout le monde remis d'aplomb. L'enseignant jaunâtre se tourna vers Hydrin Qui recevait toujours les regards noirs du reste de la classe puis il s mit à parler dangereusement son visage passant à la couleur noir, et sa bouche s'ouvrant comme celle d'un animal furieux alors qu'il dit avec un ton meurtrier :

« Alors c'est à cause de toi que ma classe est ainsi espèce de sale... », il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Nagisa le coupa en s'avançant à coté de Hydrin, en restant d'un marbre émotionnel des plus incroyables, en fit maintenant qu'on y regardait Hydrin avait aussi retrouvé son calme de durant l'attaque à l'intervention agressive du poulpe :

« Nouvelle membre de la classe E. », dit le bleuté d'un calme total, cette révélation fit changer tout d'un coup l'humeur du professeur de furieux à confus et désemparé comme l'indiquait la couleur de son visage devenu blanche désormais. Les autres membres de la classe derrière lui venait de prendre un sacré coup au cerveau vue qu'ils avaient à la fois leurs regards vides, la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Certains tombèrent même au sol à cette révélation, alors que Karasuma se rappela enfin où il avait vue son visage, dans la fiche de transfert d'étudiant... La blanche se pencha légèrement sur le coté arborant un sourire presque mignon tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle dit joyeusement :

« Bonjour Je m'appelle Hydrin Furustuki je serais votre nouvelle camarade de classe, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! », Nagisa à coté d'elle ne pouvait que se frappé la paume de sa main contre son front à la déclaration de son amie alors que la phrase sembla remettre en marche les cerveaux de tous les étudiants ainsi que des professeurs, leurs pensées furent unanime :

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! »

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre de terminer qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas me laisser un avis, sur ceux je vous dis au Mardi de dans deux semaine !**


End file.
